1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a tightening apparatus, a wristband having the same, and wristwatch having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the popularity of technology and gadgets worn on the wrist has greatly increased. Examples of such technology and gadgets include watches, heart rate monitors, MP3 players, Fitbits, flash drives and mobile phones. As many of these gadgets are made to be worn all day or during vigorous exercise and activity, it is imperative that gadgets worn on the wrist fit tightly to work efficiently and correctly.
Often times, these gadgets are worn on the wrist by a band of connected metal links or a semi-circle band made of rubber. Rubber is known to stretch out over time and does not hold its elasticity, and the bands typically come in only one size. The individual metal links are removable to make the size of the wrist band customizable, but removing the links rarely makes the wrist band fit tightly and properly. Removing one too many links makes the wrist band too small to fit, or too tight to be comfortable. Not removing enough links makes the wrist band too large, and the gadget does not sit snugly or comfortably where it belongs. Additionally, a professional is often required to remove the links, thus, the links are not user adjustable and can be an inconvenience to be removed.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for modifying the size of a wrist band in order for the technology and gadgets worn on the wrist to work properly and to fit comfortably.